


Auf den harten Fliesen der Realität

by cricri



Category: The Fall Guy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Open Relationships, POV Colt Seavers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Colt wird zu alt für den Scheiß.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Howie Munson/Colt Seavers





	Auf den harten Fliesen der Realität

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Orte – auf den Fliesen (Päckchen 5)  
> Fandom: The Fall Guy / Ein Colt für alle Fälle  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, mild h/c  
> Handlung: Colt wird zu alt für den Scheiß  
> A/N: Die Gefahr, daß das jemand liest, ist ja nicht sehr hoch ;) Zum Glück, denn wenn ich an die Diskussionen auf tumblr denke, würde das dort glatt als Pädophilie gelten (wegen eines Altersunterschieds von zehn Jahren) und vermutlich auch noch als Inzest, weil die zwei Cousins sind.  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Er müßte sich nur ein bißchen vorbeugen und den Arm ausstrecken. Aber eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden da, wo er gerade war. In seiner Küche, auf den Fliesen, halb gegen die Wand gelehnt. Colt seufzte und versuchte, sich noch ein wenig bequemer zu positionieren. Nicht, daß das viel geholfen hätte, jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte. Vor zwanzig Jahren hatte er sowas noch leichter weggesteckt. Selbst vor zehn Jahren noch. Aber so langsam kam er in ein Alter, in dem er sich nicht mehr vormachen konnte, daß er diesen Job noch ewig machen würde. Deshalb saß er jetzt hier, obwohl er eigentlich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank hatte holen wollen, aber als er sich vorgebeugt hatte, um nach der Flasche zu greifen, hatte irgendetwas in seinem Rücken lautstark protestiert und er hatte sich nur noch auf den Boden sinken lassen. Erst mal eine Weile liegen. Dann hatte er Howie an der Haustür gehört und sich zumindest wieder in eine sitzende Position gestemmt, es wäre doch zu peinlich, wenn sein Partner ihn hier so finden würde.

Es war schon peinlich genug gewesen, daß Howie dem Scriptgirl erzählt hatte, wie sehr ihm der Stunt zugesetzt hatte – wie immer, wenn Howie erst einmal zu reden anfing in allen Details und dann auch noch mit dem Hinweis auf Colts fortgeschrittenes Alter. Der Kleine hatte es gut gemeint, war aber wie üblich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere gefallen. Julie, die ihn zuvor noch ein wenig angehimmelt hatte – eigentlich hatte er sie fragen wollen, ob sie bei Gelegenheit Lust auf einen Drink hatte – hatte ihn am Ende angesehen, als hätte sie ihren Opa vor sich. Naja. Aus ihrem Blickwinkel war er ja auch schon fast so was. Aber gut, heute wäre das sowieso nichts mehr geworden, und so wie er sich im Moment fühlte, würde er auch die nächsten Tage nicht ausgehen.

„Colt?“ Howie steckte den Kopf zur Küchentür herein. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Howie war natürlich einfach nur aus dem Auto gestiegen, hatte sich einmal geschüttelt, und alles war gut. Noch mal so jung zu sein … Colt seufzte. Er hatte das damals eindeutig nicht genug gewürdigt.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Howie kam näher und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Schon O.K.“ Er hob die Hand und zuckte leicht zusammen, als es in seiner Schulter knackte. „Ich genieße die Aussicht.“

Howie sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte dann aber und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Der Fliesenleger hat wirklich einen guten Job gemacht.“

„Mhm …“ Was konnte man da schon sagen. Es waren Fliesen. Er war froh, daß seine Leitungen endlich alle erneuert waren und die Baustelle in der Küche damit ein Ende hatte. Und hoffte, daß das für geraume Zeit der letzte Handwerkereinsatz sein würde. Dann könnte er ein wenig kürzer treten, sich erholen, müßte nicht jeden Job annehmen. „Gibst du mir ein Bier?“

Howies Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben, aber er sagte nichts. Colt wußte sowieso, was er sagen wollte – Schmerzmittel und Alkohol? Das hatte er schon mehr als einmal gehört, Howie kramte dann immer seine drei Semester Medizinstudium hervor. Und er zwanzig Jahre Lebenserfahrung in diesem Job, der schon mehr als einmal zur Kombination aus Schmerzmitteln und Alkohol geführt hatte. Oder vielmehr Bier, das konnte man ja kaum als Alkohol bezeichnen. Er wollte schließlich nur eins, damit er wußte, daß wirklich Feierabend war.

Es war aber auch wirklich unfair, dachte er, als Howie aufstand – einfach so, ohne Ächzen und Stöhnen, so als wäre das gar nichts. So viel jünger war sein Cousin nun auch nicht. War er je so jung gewesen? Jedenfalls war er nie so fit gewesen, aber auch nie so naiv. Während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, wie er mit Anfang dreißig gewesen war, setzte Howie sich wieder neben ihn und drückte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand. Das ‚aber nur eins‘ wurde auch nicht gesagt, Colt hörte es trotzdem. Und vermutlich hatte er auch noch recht. Howie war in solchen Dingen wie überhaupt in vielem verdammt schlau. Und gleichzeitig … manchmal fragte er sich, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht auf den Jungen aufpaßte.

„Sie haben die Szenen umgestellt. Wir sind erst in drei Tagen wieder dran.“

Colt nahm einen großen Schluck. „Gut.“

„Big Jack hat angerufen, sie hätte was für dich, aber ich hab‘ abgesagt. Zu viel zu tun im Moment.“

Colt brummte zustimmend und nahm noch einen Schluck. So langsam begannen die Medikamente zu wirken. Er ließ sich noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite sacken und lehnte seinen Kopf an Howies Schulter. Wann war der eigentlich so groß geworden? Er konnte sich noch gut dran erinnern, als der Kleine ein hagerer Hering gewesen und ihm kaum bis zur Brust gegangen war. Dann schickte man ihn ein paar Jahre auf die Uni, und schon war er einem über den Kopf gewachsen.

„Weißt du was? Du nimmst jetzt ein schönes heißes Bad, dann schläfst du dich ordentlich aus, und morgen bist du so gut wie neu.“

Er mußte lächeln und war ganz froh, daß Howie das in dieser Position nicht sehen konnte. Daß ihn der andere gerade verdammt an seine Mutter erinnerte, wäre vermutlich nicht gut angekommen. „Gleich.“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck und legte den Kopf wieder zurück, rutschte noch ein bißchen näher diesmal. „Laß uns erst noch austrinken.“

„Hier?“

„Sind doch schöne Fliesen. Hast du selbst gesagt.“

Howie schnaubte.

Vor zehn Jahren hätte das vermutlich zu mehr geführt. Sogar auf den Fliesen. Aber im Moment war er froh, wenn er es nachher in die Wanne und anschließend ins Bett schaffte.

Vielleicht später.

* Fin *


End file.
